Blissful insomnia
by Gravity96
Summary: Draco can't sleep. He has tried everything in vain. Thankfully a night fairy is going to deliver the antidote he needs to gain his sleep back. Dramione. Post-war.
1. Midnight Confessions

Chapter I

It was a beautiful night. The sky was covered with thick dark blue clouds slowly moving across the sky. The night wasn't dark, however, as you could see rays of light from the blue moon piercing through the clouds. Seated at a window of the prefect apartments, Draco could hear the sound of the waves from the Great Lake. The cold chill in the air and the thunder indicated that soon rain was going to pour out. From where he was, Draco could even see a light fog hovering over the lake.

Draco loved nights like these. He used to love them before because they made it a perfect time to sleep in. Now he loved them because the tumult outside matched the tumult inside. Nothing was worse than feeling depressed on a sunny day. He arched his shoulders from behind, stretching his tired body. He had not slept more than five hours the whole week and the bags under his eyes were starting to attract the attention of the professors and some of the students who still cared about his existence. He didn't want the attention but all the potions he had tried had failed.

He was about to close the window and go back to his room when he heard footsteps. Draco was surprised to even hear them, they were barely just a whisper. He turned to see Granger standing in the entrance of their common room. She was eyeing him with those worried eyes he hated. He dropped his eyes from her face to look at her feet where two furry bunny ears where. That explained why he could barely hear her come in.

"What are you doing awake so late?" She asked with her authoritative voice.

"Cute bunnies Granger." He retorted with a smirk.

"Would you close that window, it's freezing." She said walking towards him.

"Don't tell me what to do. If it's too cold for you, go back to your room." He crossed his arms in front of him in a stubborn manner. He was planning to leave anyway but he didn't like her tone.

Suddenly a thunder bigger than the others, thud through the sky and the rain started. Draco looked behind him to see the outpouring of water, this made his position delicate.

"Malfoy would you stop being a stubborn child and close that window," Hermione exclaimed with exasperation in her voice.

With an angry sigh, Draco hoped off his tour and closed the window. He turned to the girl.

"Happy Granger?" He said.

"Very." She smirked at him. "Now tell me why aren't you sleeping?"

"I told you, you are not my mother."

"Thank goodness I am not," she answered mimicking a shiver. "I am just trying to help you Malfoy."

"I don't need your help, Granger." He said looking angrier than ever.

"Hello, have you looked in a mirror recently?" Hermione said while going to sit in the large green couch near her. "Sir Nicholas looks better than you."

Without thinking about it Draco took a sit himself in the red armchair that was near the window. His eyes were fixed on the coffee table that was between them. None of them seemed to realize the irony in their choices of seats. They sat in silence for a few seconds. Maybe asking her for advice wasn't such a bad idea, after all, she was the smartest witch of their generation and besides he was so tired he was ready to try anything at this point.

"I can't sleep" He finally said.

"You don't say?" She joked. He shot her a menacing look that erased her smile. "I know you can't sleep Malfoy, anyone with eyes and common sense knows that. What I don't know is why."

"Doesn't matter why." He muttered. "I just need to sleep."

"Did you try a sleeping draught?" She asked.

"No, but I did try looking at a recording of you talking in class. When it didn't work I knew I was screwed. I didn't bother trying anything else." He said sarcastically. "Of course I tried a sleeping-draught, I tried all of them. Although now that I think about it, listening to you talk might be the antidote I need."

Hermione rolled her eyes with an annoyed sigh.

"Would it kill you to be a decent human being for once in your life Malfoy."

She stood up and left toward her room.

"Come on Granger, it was just a joke. Don't be such a ..."

She pivoted on her feet with a deadly look in her eyes that made the rest of his answer die in his mouth. He didn't need her to turn crazy and break loose on him. She turned back and went through her corridor. He heard the door of her room open and close. He sighed and slid in his chair letting his head rest on the back of the chair. He was in for another long night. Surprisingly enough he heard Hermione's door open again and close. She came back with a glass of water and a little rectangle packet.

"Here." She gave him the glass of water and took the other packet to pop two white oval pills.

"What are those?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just take them they will help you sleep." She said

"I am not taking anything before you tell me what it is."

She sighed, exasperated and sat down on the floor facing him.

"Last year when we were looking for the... Horcruxes, I had trouble sleeping. I started looking for any potions to help me but it turned out that I was impervious to any kind of sleep potion so I started taking these. They are sleeping... potions from the Muggle world. When you said you tried everything and it didn't work I thought you might have the same thing as me. I know your blood is too _pure_ to get in contact with Muggle things but this might be the only thing that works for you and you know ... "

"I'll take them if you'll stop talking," Draco interrupted

Hermione gave him the cutest angelic smile, causing him almost to smile back, only for her to give him have a light tap behind his head.

Hey!

Just take them, she shoved the pills in his hand.

"So how do I do this?" He asked. "Do I dip them in the water?"

"No, just swallow them without chewing. The water is there to help you get them down."

Draco raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Such a muggle thing to do ...absolutely inconvenient... barbaric ... ." He whispered under his breath while staring at the white pills he had first mistaken for some sort of seeds.

"Don't be a baby, it's not that difficult" Hermione teased him. He gave her a very displeased look. He closed his eyes and dumped the pills in his mouth at once. He then proceeded to drink the whole glass of water. He winced, disgusted.

"It's awful." He said

Hermione chuckled with her hand blocking her mouth before she exploded in laughter, laying on the carpet, she brought her hands on her belly shaken by chuckles that wouldn't stop. Draco urged her several times to stop in vain. It was as if she was unaware he was even there. Soon he gave up talking and allowed himself to smile as she couldn't see his face in her position. He had never seen her like that. She looked so adorable with her little girl's laugh. Looking at her rolling on the floor with laughter you wouldn't think she was the witch they all most certainly owed their peace to. Sure Potter defeated Voldemort, but as he said it several times himself, he couldn't have done it without his friends. And one of the people that played a huge part in it, and risked her life for all, was there in front of him, laughing like a child. The chill he had felt all over his body ever since he saw her dance with Victor Krum came back again. She was beautiful.

Hermione stood up with her hand still on her belly and went to lie back on the green couch.

"I am... so sorry... Malfoy... but that was... too funny." She said recovering her breath.

Malfoy recomposed his face and shook his head lightly. They sat there in silence for several minutes. She had helped him, she should head back to her room. But for some reason, she wasn't moving. She was lying on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. Meanwhile, Draco was busy memorizing her traits for later, when she would be gone.

"So why can't you sleep?" She asked abruptly.

He jumped a little, startled when she turned her face to look at him.

"It doesn't matter." He turned his face to the fireplace, to hide his red cheeks.

"The war is over, Malfoy." She said slowly. "You don't have to do that anymore. You don't have to play the part you don't like."

He smiled faintly, wishing he could believe that.

"That's a cute sentiment Granger and also one that doesn't really matter," he said "Everyone already has their mind made about me...about my family. I'm still Draco Malfoy whether I like it or not, that's the name I carry along with its identity. People don't forget Granger. "

Hermione saw sadness for the second time in Draco Malfoy's eyes. The first time, was before Neville killed Nagini, when they all thought it was over. Everything seemed to be against them, Harry was lying dead, and Voldemort was calling people who wanted his pardon. They had lost. Hermione was looking at his friend's body, devastated when her eyes met grey ones that had more sadness in them than the entire camp. That's when she realized that Draco Malfoy's body may have been on Voldermort's camp but his heart was with them.

"Then you change their minds," she said sitting up. "If it weren't for you covering for us when they captured us, Harry would have never been able to defeat Voldemort. And your mom, she saved Harry from sure death. You are heroes. And yes, maybe some stupid people, who know nothing about anything, still believe you and your family are traitors. But if anyone can rebuild the Malfoy's name, it's you. No one should ever be forced to live in the past forever. "

Draco felt warmth grow in his chest and overtake his whole body. Hermione's eyes were glistening with passion, she truly believed what she was saying. He was baffled. He felt a goofy smile wanting to come out but held it in time. Hermione Granger saw him to be a hero. He was beyond amazed and shocked when she and her friends came to testy on behalf of her mother and him. Because of them his mother and he were granted pardon and his father was given a sentence of five years in Azkaban for harboring Voldemort, which was very generous considering the circumstances. He also got to know during the trial that Dumbledore was dying and that he ordered Snape to kill him, hence saving him from becoming a murderer and saving his family at the same time. The old man esteem grew in Draco's heart from that day. Even with all that he still thought that Granger saw him to be a coward and a Death Eater, not a hero. His family's name may not be as strained as he thought.

"Has anyone told you how exceedingly annoying it is to always be right." He simply said.

Hermione smiled widely. Seeing how receptive he was, she started asking him about his childhood. Draco didn't want to be interrogated so they decided to share each one thing at a time. From the stories Draco told, Hermione concluded that Lucious Malfoy really was a vicious man. He essentially raised Draco to be a bully. Narcissa who Hermione always saw as a strong dignified woman, seemed to rarely stand up to her husband.

"My mother was always in love with my father. I think he loved her too. He always bought her expensive things. But then again, he also bought me expensive things."

"You don't think your father loved you?"

"I know he cared that the family always looked good ." He answered running his hand in his golden hair. "He expected me to be the best in everything. But how could I compete with Miss Know-It-All? No offense. It was worse when I got to know you were Muggle-born. I knew my father will freak, then Potter just had to be this seeker prodigy. My Hogwarts records were screwed up in advance with you two. "

He went silent and stared into the fire place, embarrassed for sharing so much of himself.

"I was bullied in my Muggle school before I received my letter from Hogwarts. I was bullied for being a weirdo and because of my hair too." She ran a hand in the ends of her brown hair. "One day this girl Susie she grabbed my hair and she was making fun of me. I got so mad I wished she would become a cockroach. She grew antennas and small picks on her arms. Everyone talked about it for months. "

"Well, you do have a low tolerance for bullies, my nose still twitches when I see you."

They laughed.

"I am sorry I called you a Mudblood... and for everything else too."

He stared in her eyes, feeling more vulnerable than ever before. Hermione smiled softly and nodded her head. They continued talking recalling moments they lived in the castle and telling stories that happened outside too. Some were light and funny, like when Hermione attempted to play Quidditch when dared by Ron or when Draco put Pansy's love potion destined for him in Crabbe's pumpkin juice. Others were more heavy and serious like when Draco had to live in a house full of Death Eaters and how Hermione had to erase her parents' memory to protect them against Voldemort. There were laughs to the good memories, there were silent mourning's of their innocence. Draco opened up like he never did before pouring out the anxiety he had for months about his family's status, his father being in jail and his mother alone at home. And she listened, she understood, she cared.

Hermione was telling the story of how she got a time turner in third year so that she can take more classes when she realized Draco was too quiet. She turned to look at him and smiled. He was asleep, his head tilted on his left. She levitated his body to the couch she was lying on. She didn't want to bring him in his bedroom, in case she was trespassing. She was happy it was Sunday, he could have a good night sleep and a good morning sleep. She covered him with a blanket and stared at his Adonis face for some time. She gently brushed a lock of hair out of his face. He was so handsome, she thought, it was a pity he only saw her as the annoying know-it-all. Maybe now that they had become sort of friends, she would get to know him and realize he was the worst and finally get over her crush on him. She smiled while going to her room, knowing in advance she had already lost that battle.


	2. Magical Theme Park

Chapter II

Draco woke up the next day at two in the afternoon. He had actually woken up few times not really knowing where he was and had gotten back to sleep each time. His whole body felt mellow. He contemplated the idea of going back to sleep until his stomach protested in a very loud growl. He sighed and pulled aside the unknown blanket that was entangled in his legs. He looked at it curiously and brought it to his nose. It smelled like Hermione. The sleepy fog he was still under and the enchanting smell caused him to open up in a large goofy smile. Thankfully there was no one in the room to witness it or he would be forced to kill them of course.

He stood up and decided to take a shower. He needed to be presentable before he could go out in search for food. He folded the blanket and stretched out his body. That couch was really not comfortable. Considering that his whole life Draco had only lied on the finest, most tender mattresses that the Wizarding world could offer, this was like, he imagined, if a Weasley had slept on the floor the whole night.

After few stretches, Draco entered in the common bathroom which was empty as the color of the doorknob indicated. He always checked carefully before getting in after he almost walked in on Hermione on their first day.

"RED MEANS IT'S OCCUPIED MALEFOY." She had screamed at him before storming off to her room in a very revealing towel.

It wasn't that Draco was repulsed by the view of her divine legs but he didn't want to see the vein on her forehead pop out again.

It was only after he was under the hot water that the memories of last night started rushing into his mind. Draco couldn't believe that he had spent most of last night talking to her. And even more, he couldn't believe what had been said during their conversations. He had opened up to her about things he hadn't even told Blaise and Theodore. And she had told him intimate things too, that he was sure only a few people knew and probably even only he knew… And they had laughed together in a way that had felt so natural.

Draco sighed. He wanted to hate the way he felt. Better yet, he wanted not to have these feelings at all. I guess being raised by a Malfoy didn't exactly make him a Romeo but it wasn't even that. When he was fifteen of age, Draco had to contemplate for the first time losing someone he loved. Voldemort's threats to kill his family and the fear of losing his mother even for few minutes before Voldemort killed him, had been the worst feeling Draco had ever experienced. He had been terrified to let anyone near him that could cause him that kind of pain. Every time Draco was close to Hermione he felt like she had the potential to make him dangerously happy, so happy that he would have to hold his breath every day waiting for the calamity that would snatch her away.

But that wasn't even all that was. However great the fear of having and losing her it was nothing compared to the fear of not having her at all. What if she didn't like him back? What if he opened his heart only to be rejected? What if the intimacy he felt between them had been greatly exaggerated by his infatuated mind? Wasn't he better off gracefully receiving the mutual respect they could gain for each other and be satisfied with it?

But even with the potential of such great pain, he didn't want to pull away. In the contrary, he wanted to get closer.

He spent more time than he intended to in the shower. When he got into his room, he took a look at the clock and cursed out. It was three o'clock in the afternoon. Had he really slept that long? Now he would have to go down to the kitchens to get food. He sighed, exasperated and started getting ready. It was Sunday, so he decided to go casual. He put on a grey linen pant and a black shirt with matching moccasin. He made sure his hair was perfectly unordered, pushing out a thought that Blaise was right when he said he was too much of a control freak sometimes, even for a Malfoy. He came out of his room and toward the exit. He hadn't reached the painting that a voice called him out from the common room.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called.

He turned slowly, trying to ignore the loop his stomach made at the sound of her voice. She was seated in the red chair he sat in last night and she was eyeing him with a curious smile.

"Granger," he said nonchalantly, "why the bloody hell are you looking at me like that?"

"Where are you off too?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"The kitchen... I thought I'd grab some food."

"Say no more My Lord." She interrupted him with big dramatic gestures she pointed to the coffee table in front of her. There were empty plates carefully dispose on the wooden surface with empty cups and other utensils such as forks and knives.

"Am I suppose to eat air?" Draco said. While he was talking the plate filled up with different meals and desserts, making him nod slowly. "Right." He said avoiding Hermione's satisfied look on her face.

"I thought you might be hungry after your long nap so I took the liberty to tell the elves to get your food directly here."

"Th..thanks," he said avoiding eye-contact. What was happening?

"Don't thank me. Thank them."

Draco's eyes narrowed, confused. It's only at that moment that he saw the feeble little creature next to Hermione. The elf was wearing dirty pieces of drapes and was standing in front of the chimney his long nose pointed down. He seemed uncomfortable to say the least.

"You want me to thank …" Draco said incredulous. Hermione deadly look, however, discouraged him from finishing that sentence. He returned to the elf that seemed as uncomfortable as he was and said "Thank you… elf."

"Pooky," Hermione interjected. "His name is Pooky."

"Pooky" Draco added.

"It is Pooky's honour, sir." The elf bowed before disappearing.

He wanted to think of what all that meant but his stomach reminded him of the priorities. He took place right on the carpet as the table was too low for him to do otherwise. He started serving himself and got into it. Hermione joined him too and took an empty plate. She didn't get much as she had clearly already eaten.

When Draco had calmed his hunger. He lifted his head and stared at her.

"Where are Potter and Weasley."

Hermione shrugged, not knowing and apparently not caring.

"Why aren't you with them?" He asked again

"I don't always have to be with them you know." She said, "Besides, I...I had some reading to do."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her very unconvincing answer. She had always been the worst liar. Did she come to check on him? Draco felt his insides retracting at the idea that she might actually feel the same way he did.

"Sounds like you're having trouble staying away from me, Granger." He tried playfully.

Hermione's cheeks coloured instantly.

"Oh please Malfoy. I just didn't want you to starve. It's called basic human decency."

Malfoy smiled at that sassy comment, how cute she was when she was embarrassed. He stared at her a little bit longer, feeling suddenly confident. He looked at her cherry lips that were semi-open, traced a virtual line to the pink of her cheeks and lost himself in the beauty of her almond eyes.

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

...

"Malfoy...?"

...

"Malfoy... stop that right now!"

Draco came out of his trance to a very angry and very red Hermione. He smiled.

"Come with me Hermione." Draco suddenly stood up and without thinking about it he stretched his hand towards Hermione. Hermione looked at the open hand like it was green with blue stripes. Draco, however embarrassed, did not pull it back. Too late now. Hermione reluctantly slid her hand in his. He pulled her out of the seat fast and dropped her hand as soon as she was on her feet.

"Where are we going?"

"Just come."

Hermione obeyed without any protest, still stunned by the gesture Draco had toward her. Meanwhile, Draco was insulting himself internally. They headed quietly to the seventh floor only interrupted by Hermione's occasional questioning. Draco ignored her for the sake of the surprise but mostly because pissing her off was kind of funny. They arrived in front of the famous wall of the room of requirements a few minutes later.

"The room of requirements," Hermione said, "What are we...?"

Draco signalled her to be quiet and walked in front of the wall three times, his eyes semi-closed. The secret door appeared.

"Shall we?" Draco asked with a ridiculously charming smile on his face.

Granger stepped in the room before him, while he was shutting the door behind them. He turned to her in time to see her marveled face. The room was gigantic, so much so that Hermione was pretty sure they couldn't see where it ended from where they were standing. To see the rooftop she had to lift her face completely up. The ceiling resembled a lot like the one in the great hall with a twist. It was a beautiful sky with enchanted white clouds and pink undertones, the sky was a purple tone that reminded her of a cake frosting and small stars were shining throughout the mystical sky like pure diamonds. It was as if it came out straight from a mythical world in a fantasy book. It was stunning but nothing in comparison to what was standing in front of her.

A giant railway made out of tiny lights was spiralling in the air throughout the room. It was sometimes going almost as high as the sky and drop at places almost low as the ground. Hermione wasn't sure where it started or ended but she could see a small train with flaming colours stationed high up the railway.

But It wasn't the only attraction in this room that had apparently harboured a full-on theme park. There were cups of the size a small bathtub with all the colours of the rainbow floating in the air in a circle that made up a carousel. The rooftop of the carousel was raining down small silver lights and mini unicorns were flying on top singing jingles. On the far north were few tents with different game stands in them.

"A magical theme park," Granger whispered amazed.

Draco had watched her reaction to the scene in silence. He felt so proud that she was so amazed by it. He was nervous at first considering the fact that she was a Muggle but relaxed when he saw her beaming eyes. She turned towards him, the pink on her cheeks giving away how emotional she felt.

"Well, yesterday you asked what I planned to do after Hogwarts. Now you know" he said smiling down at her.

"You want to open a theme park?" She asked baffled.

"A _magical_ theme park" He corrected.

They started walking together through the room while he told the story.

"After the war and after my father was sent to Azakaban my mother was distraught. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep and she was cut off from all her friends who didn't want to be associated with the wife of a death eater. So we took on a trip to the Muggle world. I wanted to distract her from everything but I also wanted her... and me to see how wrong we had been about Muggles. My expectations were actually much surpassed. It's amazing the number of gadgets and tricks they have invented to get on without magic. Anyway, that is how we found ourselves in this huge theme park. I had never seen anything like it and I didn't understand how we didn't have anything like that in the magical world. But after the vacation, I had to come back to Hogwarts. But my mind was spiraling with all kind of ideas and I didn't want to just note them down. I wanted to apply them. So I had the idea to do it here."

Hermione listened in awe. She was very surprised by what Malfoy was saying. She couldn't believe Malfoy had gone willingly to the Muggle side of London, even more, surprising he seemed to have gained respect for muggles and he liked something from there so much that he wanted to bring it to the Wizarding world. She didn't say anything so Draco continued talking to avoid awkward silence.

"This is only like half of all I have in my mind. There is a lot more I want to do."

"It's amazing." She said, "I didn't know the room could get this big."

"Me neither." Draco looked at the Ferris wheel that was Just behind the carousel. "Come let me show you my best favourite ride yet."

They walked towards it and Hermione gushed out in admiration. The Seats were trapped in what looked like giant bubbles that were aligned in a vertical circle. There was no visible base and the wheel had no lateral arms to support the cabins. They seemed to be floating in the air with nothing holding them together except for this silver ball that was positioned right in the center of them. From the ball tiny lights were coming out like hundred of perfectly aligned glow worms, connecting it to all the cabins. Hermione realized they were the same lights she'd seen on the other attractions as well.

Draco stood on a small round platform that was in front of the Ferris Wheel. Immediately one of the cabins came down to Draco's level who tapped the bubbly shell with his wand and it vanished completely leaving the chairs only. Draco turned to look at Hermione and this time intentionally offered his hand.

"Shall we?" He said with a smile.

She took his hand with no hesitation a little light headed from the excitement and the butterfly dancing in her belly.


	3. Pixie Bubble

Chapter III

Hermione could not believe her night. She was convinced she was going to wake up any second and realize it was all a dream. She was in the room of requirements with Draco Malfoy and they were riding a Ferris wheel together. In which universe was this actually happening? Draco's level of cuteness had sky rocketed ever since he showed her his project. Who knew that the pretentious, narcissistic blonde was actually a kid at heart?

Hermione always knew he was cute, but she never let herself even think it as she couldn't stand his bullying, arrogant self in their early Hogwarts years. Honestly how stupid would she have to be to fall in love with an abusive boy because to quote the other girls: "He was so hot." Her mama taught her better. She always used to say: "People can't choose the cards they are dealt but they can choose how they use them." Hermione was proud to say she played her cards perfectly, not to brag.

But she wasn't blind nonetheless: The first time she realized Draco was attractive was one afternoon of their 5th year at Hogwarts. She was going to the Library where she planned to spend hours revising for the O.W. L. S . She thought she would be alone due to the fact that it was early morning on a Saturday but she was wrong. On one of the tables near the windows that gave to the huge Hogwarts field was sitting Draco Malfoy . Hermione had no idea what he was reading but he was so taken by it he didn't even notice her. His grey eyes were clear and strands of his blonde hair were hanging in front of his face. His lips that were parted partially in concentration were attractively pink colored. She could have cut a wand in half with his magnificent jaw line.

Suddenly all the whispers that had been going on about him among the girls of her year and beyond made perfect sense. She didn't dwell too much on it though, at that time she was in love with Ron and already saw herself as Mrs Granger-Weasley. That was before Ron went on and killed everything by going out with noisy, placid Lavender. For a time, she wondered if any man was capable of liking a woman for who she was and not just for the fact that she was willing to let him put his hands on her. She was disgusted by Ron and annoyed by how Harry kept making assumptions that Draco was a death eater. But she was forced to realize that he was quieter and withdrawn from everyone.

She didn't want to care if he needed help; he deserved whatever was happening to him she had told herself. But a part of her couldn't help to feel bad that she didn't try to help him, especially after her time in the Malfoy's manor. That was one of those moments where Hermione couldn't believe they made it out alive. When they called Draco to come and identify them, she thought they were screwed and was surprised when he acted like he didn't know them. She was haunted by remorse ever since. The idea that he had to live for almost two years with Voldermort made her sick.

Now his behavior had taken a whole new meaning in her eyes. Something about his brokenness drew her in and made her want to hug him and protect him. However, she didn't fool herself: despite everything Draco Malfoy was still Wizarding royalty and she knew she had no chance.

She had quietly tried to listen to him explain how the attractions worked, her attention wavering between her curiosity to the mechanics of this magic and the excitement in his eyes that made them shine in pale green. Apparently the small balls of lights were magical magnets that hold the pieces of each attraction together. Draco had spent months working on them and making them as safe as possible.

"The hard part of all of this was actually getting ideas for games believe it or not." He said staring at the tents that were in a corner. "My father wasn't exactly pro amusement. Ever since I was a child I was taught to dress right, behave well. Children games didn't fit in my parent's view of education. And I'm not merely as talented as the Weasley's twins. "

A deadly silence fell as the cabin went back down slowly.

"I am sorry," Draco said with a small voice. Fred's death was still a sore topic.

"It's okay. I mean...it's not. But it's not your fault, and Fred was brilliant indeed, " she said. "Why don't you contact George? Maybe you could work together," she added after some time.

Draco's eyes opened widely and then a dry laugh came out of his mouth.

"Yeah right, I see this from here," Draco criticized, "he'd give me one of their concoctions that will keep me in bed for weeks just for asking."

Hermione laughed, realising then how easy it had been laughing with him lately.

"Probably," she said, "but he does that to people he loves too."

Draco smiled. The nerves were starting to settle down. He was happy he brought her here. He had been proudly working on it for months but was too worried to show it to anyone. Her amazement and happiness made him burst with pride and joy.

He decided to take her to the side of the tents where he was still designing games for the park. They went through few stands with colorful objects, trying game after game. Draco discovered fast that Hermione was a sore loser, and an even worst winner. When they played the "Ring Toss" magical version where the ring had to fall on bottles that grew bigger at every miss and smaller when ringed, Hermione grew so frustrated she ended up flying the plastic rings in the bottles with her wand. She protested when Draco tried to explain to her how that was cheating while making fun of her lack of dexterity. Most stands had a shelf at the end that was empty or contained few dusty teddy bears. Hermione also noticed that only few tents had names on their front signs.

"The stands with names are the ones where the games are ready," Draco explained.

Finally he stopped at one of the stands that had "PIXIED BUMBLE" written in huge Yellow characters.

"This is my favorite stand so far," he said with a smile, "probably not your lucky charm Granger."

"We shall see," she replied confidently sensing the upcoming challenge. "What is the game?"

"Well," Draco started, going behind the counter. He pushed a small lever that was next to a glass cube big enough to contain one of the cauldrons they used in potions class. This released bubbles the size of a golden snitch, some empty, others containing purple winged little creatures. "You have to aim with the darts at the empty bubbles. If you hit the pixie bubbles you lose."

Hermione opened her mouth read to protest, her brows inflected in indignation.

"Before you say anything," Draco interrupted "These aren't real pixies. They are just miniature replicas from Wizard Wheezes. But they can cause as much damage so focus. You only have to get five bubbles"

Hermione frowned at the bubbles, biting the side of her lower lip. Her focused face was beyond adorable Draco thought. He handed her the darts and watched her as she attempted her first shot. The game was hard considering the bubbles kept flying all over the place and their sizes weren't big enough to make them an easy target. Nonetheless Hermione's first shot was successful and so was the second. On the third successful shot Hermione was so happy that she broke into a dance, and her victory dance was so hilarious that even Draco could not contain his laughter.

"Is this how you feel when you play stupid Quidditch?" She asked "because I'm starting to understand you."

"Well, Quidditch never caused me to do that," he said in betweens chuckles, imitating her dancing.

"That's because you're not familiar with victory Malfoy," she replicated with a cunning smile and before he could answer, Hermione continued: "What do I win anyways?"

"Confident much?" He mocked.

"There's no game if there is no gain," she said smugly. "I say that if I win I get to ask you what I want and if I lose, which is unlikely, you can ask me to do what you want."

Draco's famous smirked grew larger as he agreed to the proposal but his heart bit faster after that.

Her excitement cost her, however, on her next shot. She hit an empty bubble but the dart went past it directly into a Dixie bubble. The malicious creature proceeded to create havoc and burst another bubble with a pixie inside. Within seconds all the pixies were out.

"Don't worry," Draco said, "There is a charm of containment. They can't get out of the cube."

"Then how come this one is here?" Hermione asked pointing to a Dixie that was flying over Draco's head.

It appeared that Draco's spell wasn't as Dixie proof as he'd thought. The devious little creature grabbed a strand of blonde hair from an infuriated Draco. The swears and threats did not scare the pixie away. Instead, it pulled the hair and knotted it around a small iron pole behind him. All the while, Hermione was casting charm after charm trying to immobilise it in vain because of her chuckles that caused her hand to shake.

Eventually, the pixie was stopped and Hermione went to free a very angry wizard who had crossed his hand on his chest impatiently . His attitude made her laughter worse as she tried to focus on liberating his hair. It's the proximity of their bodies, however, that made her laugh die in her throat. Standing in front of him, Hermione had passed her hands behind his hand to reach the knot. When he was free he made a step forward and closed the little space that was between them. They were so close she could smell his breath. Hermione blushed, embarrassed. She could not take her eyes off of him as he leaned forward. A loud noise brought them back to reality as both of them parted.

They spent the next twenty minutes running after the mischievous creatures and trying to avoid as many damages as possible.

" _Immobulus!_ " Hermione casted the spell on a pixie that was eviscerating a huge maroon teddy bear in a close by stand.

"That was the last one," Draco announced after counting the pixies and getting them back in their bubbles. "I think we deserve a break," he said turning to her.

He took her to a small stand that had chairs and tables and in the centre was a miniature waterfall with an amber liquid.

"Butterbeer?" Hermione asked

"Yes," Draco replied handing her a glass.

Hermione welcomed the warm beverage with a smile, savoring the sweetness of it. She sighed with satisfaction, looking at the attractions' lights twinkling in the distance.

"You're the first person to see this you know" Draco suddenly said.

"It's amazing," Her cheeks were red as she looked away. "You did a great job."

"Well, coming from you Granger, it means a lot." He said

Draco' stomach was twisted, but this was the time or never, he thought. He will ask and then put it behind him once and for all.

"So you lost the game." He started.

"Did I?" Hermione said evasively, "technically I hit the empty bubble."

"Yea and the pixie bubble with it." He objected, "Give it up Granger. You lost."

"Fine, fine," She conceited, "what do you want?"

"Mmmh..." he hesitated. "...Dance with me."

Hermione gasped. She looked at him with confused eyes then conceded. She took his hand and let him take her to a small gazebo. It was white and had an octagonal shape. Draco waved his wand, decorating the pavilion with lights and white roses. Hermione felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. She suddenly felt very self-conscious. Taking a look at her bland t-shirt with an owl reading a book, she passed a nervous hand in her hair, trying to tame her locks. Draco had kept her left hand and she worried her nervousness will make her palms sweat. He took her inside the gazebo and looked at her. Hermione had never felt like a pair of eyes were piercing through her flesh and getting right to her soul before. She swallowed feverously and put her hand on his shoulder.

Draco wasn't doing so well either. His heart was beating so fast and so intensely that he was worried if he held her to close she might feel it and the hand he had place on her back was uncomfortably warm. However, when the music started he swirled her around with ease and grace. Being a high born had its perks. Hours of traditional dancing were a requirement that he had to fulfill every year for five years since he was eight. It was second nature for him. He was pleasantly surprised by Hermione's ability to let herself be guided. They coordination was as fluids as two rivers meeting as one current.

Her eyes had not left his since they started dancing. He's precision made her feel comfortable and she let him lead happily. Her anxiousness started to vanish when she realized how nervous he also was. She could feel the beating of his heart on her chest when he had unconsciously held her closer. She thought to say something but she wasn't sure what. She was stunned at how attractive he was in that moment. His stormy grey eyes made her belly do crazy stunts. She didn't want to break the moment but somehow she did.

"Yesterday you apologized to me, " she said. He blinked several times, looking at her, as if he was regaining consciousness.

"I think it's my turn to apologize. I was wrong about you. I used to think...and say that you were a coward. But a coward wouldn't survive the years you did with Voldemort in your own house and his threats over your head. A coward wouldn't spare a man's life over his own. He wouldn't fight for his family and loved ones. A coward wouldn't apologize and admit his mistakes. And he would most definitely not build something as beautiful as this." She said looking at the magical park around them and back at him. "You Draco Malfoy are not a Coward and I am sorry."

Hermione saw the most surprising thing that had happen that day. A crystal drop was rolling on Draco's cheek while he looked at her more intensely that he ever did before.

Without an afterthought Hermione's feet ascended as her lips met his. The kiss was light and soft at first, flavored by the saltiness of the tear he had shed. Then Draco tightened his embrace and deepened the kiss. With her hands behind his neck, Hermione sank into new realms of pleasure. Her whole body was tingly, going from cold sweats to warm waves while the butterflies in her stomach were rioting. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity but when his lips left hers she missed them instantly.

When they went back to the dorm, they realized it was evening already. They did not say much after the kiss and had focused on repairing the carnage done by the pixies before leaving the room of requirements silently. Hermione wasn't sure what to think of the silent but she didn't dare break it.

When they got inside their apartments, Draco held her hand making her almost sigh with relief. He smiled at her and said:

"Granger, I just wanted to know, if you are staying for the Christmas holidays, if would you go out with me?"

Hermione smiled and nodded shyly.

Draco leaned in to capture her lips, thinking of how blissful insomnia can be sometimes.


End file.
